


Rest Up

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Messy, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Kinkmeme Prompt: The team wins their first game and celebrates by taking turns fucking the captain. That's it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Meme Fill. [Come Visit!!!](https://alloutkink.dreamwidth.org/) There are prompts that need filled and fun to be had. 
> 
>  
> 
> And. Uh. I have nothing to say beyond that.

 

The mood after their first win was electric, as if the very air around them was crackling with their energy and relief. Finally, after all the hard work, sweat, blood, and tears they'd come out on top. Their cheers shook the field and their laughter carried through the early afternoon air. Coach treated them to a meal, watching fondly as they talked too loud, shoved too much, and put a serious dent in his wallet. He didn't smile, as that wasn't his style, but they could feel the pride radiating from him.

He left them with encouraging words, a demand that they spend the next day resting up, and a promise to make them work even harder on Monday.

After that Hachiouji told the second and first years to finish eating and then come back for a meeting in the clubroom in an hour for a reward for all their hard work. The third years looked like they knew something, smiling behind their hands and chuckling as they filed out of the restaurant to head back to the school. They talked for a little bit about the reward could be, suggestions ranging from dessert to a party to another day off and everything in between before conversation veered back to the game.

They trooped back to the clubroom as a group, broken into smaller chunks of excited chatter and friendly shoving. The school was more or less deserted, save a few stragglers leaving their weekend club activities. Hachiouji was waiting for them outside of the room, looking oddly serious. He waited until everyone was there, eyes scanning over the crowd, before speaking.

“Three things before we go inside. First, no talking. You talk without being spoken to first you leave. Second, you can leave whenever you want, no questions or strings.” The air around the first and second years seemed to ripple with anxiety as they shifted and looked at each other, confused at the change in their usually easy going vice-captain. “Third, what happens in here stays here. You don’t talk about it with anyone else outside of the room, not even each other. If I find out you did…”

He trailed off but the set of his shoulders and the narrowing of his eyes was more of a threat than any words could have been anyway. He watched them for a long moment then nodded, seemingly satisfied with what he saw, and grinned widely. The younger team members seemed to deflate in relief.

The relief lasted for as long as it took for the door to be opened and those in front to start to file in. And then stop, a wave of surprise washing over them, as they saw what laid before them. Sekizan was stretched out on the desk he and Hachiouji so often sat behind, on his back and completely nude. His skin was glistening with sweat, muscles flexing and tensing, hair damp and clinging to his head, the curls completely flattened. His head was hanging over the edge and his lips were stretched wide around Raita’s cock as it pistoned in and out of his spit slick mouth. Raita was still dressed, save for his pants and boxers being pushed down to his thighs and his shirt hiked up enough to be out of Sekizan’s way. He was up on his toes, thrusting into the captain’s mouth with short jerky strokes, mouth slack and eyes hooded.

Matsuo was between Sekizan’s thighs, hands gripping the captain’s hips as he rocked forward into the other third year. One of Sekizan’s legs was curls around him, keeping him close, and the other was held up and draped over Matsuo’s shoulder. Matsuo’s face was pressed against Sekizan’s leg, hidden from those in the doorway though the bite marks and dark marks stretching from inner thigh to calf were not. Sekizan’s back arched and his leg tensed as a muffled moan bubbled past his lips. His cock was hard, purpling around the head, and drooling pre-cum into the hollow of his stomach.

There was no one else in the room but where the other third years had gotten off to was the last thing on anyone’s mind. They were all too busy watching their captain writhe in apparent pleasure, undone and messy between two of their teammates.  

Wet noises mingled with panted breaths and moans but otherwise there was a deafening silence for a moment then, as one, the group of second and first years started to react, mouths opening and eyes widening and a undercurrent of ‘something’ rippling through the air.

“No talking.” Hachiouji reminded them as he pushed those still not fully in the room forward enough for the door to be shut behind him. “You’ve all been working hard for today’s win and Sekizan wants to reward you. You can leave, stay and watch, or you can let him take care of you, it’s up to you. But you don’t talk about this, ever.”   

He weaved his way through the stunned crowd as he spoke, looking completely unbothered. “Does anyone-”

A shout from Raita cut him off. The smaller teen went rigid, mouth stretching into a shaking O, for a beat. Sekizan’s throat bobbed as he tried to swallow but cum and saliva leaked out the corners of his mouth, adding to the mess that was already sticky on his skin. Raita exhaled loudly then stepped back, cock slipping from Sekizan’s mouth to slap against his face, smearing fluids.

Sekizan’s tongue darted out and swept over the still oozing tip of Raita’s cock then over his lips to gather up what he could of what had been lost. Matsuo cursed, shivered, and slammed into his captain hard enough to make the desk screech across the floor. Sekizan’s let out almost pained grunts as Matsuo continued to pound into him, blunt fingers digging into his hips so hard it made his skin whiten from the pressure, but his eyes were bright and eager.

It didn’t take much longer for Matsuo to hit his limit; he pulled out of Sekizan hastily, hand dropping down to cup and stroke his sticky cock, and came in long stripes all over the redhead’s tanned skin. White painted his stomach, chest, and even his own dick.

Sekizan pushed himself up so he was resting on one elbow, hair falling down to cast a shadow over his face, and ran fingers through the mess painting his stomach. He brought them to his mouth and, eyes sliding over to the younger teens watching him, sucked them into his mouth.

Matsuo sighed as he slowly eased Sekizan’s leg down. “Sometimes you can be a real slut.” Sekizan’s raspy chuckle was the only response.  

Hachiouji snorted. “Right. So. Who’s first?”

\---

Raita and Matsuo got themselves squared away in the time it took Sekizan to slide down from the desk then turn around to bend over it. He was dizzy from the position he’d been in before, head hanging upside down to give Raita access to his mouth, and he couldn’t hide that he was grateful when Hachiouji told him to switch it up. Before that he’d been kneeling on the floor, riding Matsuo’s fingers and using his hands and mouth on the other third years. They were all gone now, satisfied and spent (though there had been a little grumbling when they’d been told his ass was off limits to everyone but Matsuo) and ready for a day of rest.

His throat was raw in the way he liked, the shape of so many dicks lingering there, and his lips had long since started to tingle with near numbness. His jaw was a little sore but nothing too bad. He’d be able to go for a while longer.

He hadn’t taken care of so many of his teammates at once ever but he’d certainly had a few...longer nights where some had taken more than one turn so he was confident in his ability. He’d started doing things like this in his first year, paying ‘special’ attention to the handful of teammates who actually put forth effort and then falling into a pattern with the other boys in his year, happily volunteering to be the way they blew off steam and relaxed after practice or yet another bad game.

He liked taking care of his team, so long as they were giving it their all. He helped with studying and homework, stayed late to help them with individual practices, woke up early to run with them and, sometimes, he let them use him to get off. To him it was all part of being a good captain and always available to do whatever his team needed of him.

It made him happy.

...and he liked getting fucked, Hachiouji liked to watch, and so it worked out for everyone,

He wasn’t surprised when Ebumi stepped up first, eyes round and shocked. Gion being at his heels was a little more surprising but not by much; the first year was bold and rash and, more than that, Sekizan had noticed him looking.

He watched through through lowered lashes, saying nothing when Ebumi nudged Gion towards his head before coming to stand behind him. He heard clothes rustling and a zipper being undone but Sekizan kept his eyes on Gion, trusting Hachiouji would tend to everything else.

“Here,” Came his boyfriend’s voice. “Lube. Use it.”

He was already well stretched, Matsuo had done a good job with his fingers and a better one with his cock, but Hachiouji was of the ‘better safe than sorry’ school of thought.

Sekizan blinked up at Gion who stared back with disbelief and questions in his eyes, then, balancing on one arm, reached out for the younger teen. He liked Gion, even though he was a headache a good 75% of the time. He tried hard, disgustingly hard, in everything he did and Sekizan respected that. He’d worked hard and for that Gion deserved this.

Ebumi’s fingers pushed into him, working lube into his body as he undid Gion’s pants. Gion squirmed in clearly embarrassment when his pants pooled on the floor, exposing that his cock was already tenting the front of his underwear. Those came down as well, just far enough for his length to spring free. Sekizan licked his lips then, fingers curling around Gion’s hip, urged the younger teen forward until he was close enough for him to drag his tongue over the head of his cock. It jerked up and Gion gasped. Sekizan smiled slightly then licked again, pressing the flat of his tongue over the slit then dragging down the heated length to the base.

Gion made soft startled noises that melted into higher pitched gasps as Sekizan nosed and lapped at the velvety skin of his dick, tasting and mapping out every bit of skin. Ebumi’s fingers twisted around inside of him, stroking over his sensitive walls and surprising a moan out of him (he hadn’t expected must beyond enthusiasm out of his underclassmen), before pulling out. A second later he felt the head of the second year’s dick against him, hard and slick as it moved over his gaping hole.

He pushed in slowly, the head of his cock stretching Sekizan open as his slick fingers rubbed around his entrance, teasing the his sensitive rim. He was thick enough that it burned some, in that good way that made him feel hot from head to toe, and Sekizan was often a fan of being taken slowly. But not tonight and not with Ebumi of all people.

He arched his back and rocked his hips, taking Ebumi in to the hilt with a shaky moan breathed out over Gion’s dick. The blond bit out a string of curse words and rough hands scrambled at him, nails biting into his skin. Sekizan sighed as he mouthed his way up Gion’s dick, lips open to trail sucking kisses all the way to the tip. Ebumi dragged back then pushed in slowly, experimentally, until he was fully sheathed again as Sekizan sucked the head of Gion’s cock into his mouth. It didn’t take much to urge the first year forward and get him to start sliding in and out of his mouth, eyes wide with shock the entire time.

“Don’t go easy on him you two.” Hachiouji laughed as he spoke. “He likes it rough.”

He did.

Ebumi huffed but obeyed, switching to a punishing pace that was, in Sekizan’s opinion, more fitting of him. It sent sparks of pleasure and a touch of pain of Sekizan’s spine, the second year pulling out nearly all the way before slamming in so hard it made him bump against the edge of the desk. He raked at his skin, left stinging raised marks on his back and along his sides, and Sekizan spread his legs more in a silent request for more.

Gion was less sure, biting his lip and keeping his hands at his side as he fucked Sekizan’s mouth. He tried to be encouraging, sucking and using his tongue to stroke at the length as it leaked and twitched in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down to greedily take Gion down into his throat. The younger teen was turning red up to the tips of his ears, panting as he finally sank his fingers into Sekizan’s hair and started to match Ebumi’s rhythm.

Sekizan moaned appreciatively when blunt fingers pulled his hair and sparks of pain crawled over his scalp.  His cock was heavy between his legs, dripping precum, but he didn’t try to touch himself. The band around his balls wouldn’t let him come and, even if it would have, he didn’t want to. Not yet.

He had a long night ahead of him.

Gion came first, shouting at the ceiling as pulses of thick warmth poured down Sekizan’s throat and coated his mouth. He drank it all down, sucking and licking until Gion started to soften on his tongue and was shuddering weakly. He pulled out of his mouth with a wet pop, strings of drool connecting cock to mouth for a moment.

Ebumi, for everything else he might have been, was a quick study. As soon as Gion stepped away long fingers gripped Sekizan’s hair and yanked hard enough to have him following the motion, back bowing and mouth open in a shout of his own. All the while he continued to fuck him, stretching him open and making him feel each powerful thrust in his gut. His toes curled and his hands gripped the edge of the desk; his hips were going to be bruised from slamming against the desk and he couldn’t wait to be able to feel and trace the dark marks he was earning.

Someone stepped in front of him; he blinked watering eyes to clear them. Ise. He looked equal parts nervous and turned on and his pants were already open, cock out and in hand. A glance to the side found that some of the others were touching themselves, hands in their pants or dicks out for all to see as they jerked off.

No one had left.

Ebumi released him and, when Sekizan opened his mouth and slipped his tongue out, Ise wasted no time in feeding his cock past his lips. Sekizan was content to let it glide over his tongue, heavy and tasting faintly of sweat, as it filled his mouth. He relaxed his jaw, made his mouth slack, and closed his eyes as hands closer around his skull and began moving him to and fro in time with Ise’s movements.

“Fuck. Fuck.” Ebumi grunted. “I’m gonna-”

“Inside.” Hachiouji’s tone was mild, amused perhaps, but also didn’t leave room for argument. Ebumi made a punched out noise, high and drawn out, and then he was spilling into Sekizan and filling him.

He moaned shamelessly, toes curling against the floor. Ise yelped, face scrunching up, and came as well, one spurt over Sekizan’s tongue and the rest in messy strings over his face and hair in what seemed like an attempt to not come in his mouth.  

Cum dripped out of him when Ebumi pulled out, leaving him feeling messy and empty. The latter was fixed quickly as, under Hachiouji’s command, Atsuta slide into place behind him, soft body curling over him as he thrust inside, and Oharano cupped his face, tilting it just so to take his mouth. And Iwashimizu, face the color of a tomato and lip firmly between his teeth, pushed closer by the other boys and looking so anxious Sekizan was a little worried about him, he took in hand. Everyone had different wants and needs after all; he wasn't surprised Iwashi wasn't ready for more than an unfamiliar hand touching him. 

He did get him the tall blond to come across his tongue when the time came, though Iwashi looked like he might just pass out when he suckled the tip of his cock to milk it dry. 

He fell into it, knew nothing but the appreciative sounds his teammates were making and the delicious feeling of being full and used. He trusted Hachiouji to keep everything running smoothly, knew he didn’t need to worry about anything. He could just...take care of his team.

**Author's Note:**

> I have...maybe? A vague idea for some Iwashi/First Years as a sort of follow up? Idk idk.


End file.
